AfterGlow
by Little's Fujoshi
Summary: Tidak selalu kita memerlukan sesuatu benda yang kuat untuk menghancurkan sesuatu yang keras , Karena hal sederhana pun bisa melakukan itu.. walaupun dengan perlahan. KyuMin/Yaoi/TransFic


~oOo~

.

AfterGlow

.

~oOo~

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: Veezhi

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: OneShoot

.

Genre :: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: This ff not mine but Veezhi Eonnie Mine, I just translate this ff. KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Tidak selalu kita memerlukan sesuatu benda yang kuat untuk menghancurkan sesuatu yang keras , Karena hal sederhana pun bisa melakukan itu.. walaupun dengan perlahan_._

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: BoA ~ Only One

Happy Reading

_Bacanya pelan-pelan, supaya bisa dimengerti ^^_

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

~oOo~

_Suara yang kau dengar  
Itulah suara seseorang yang menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang,  
lebih mudah untuk mengubah dunia daripada kahidupan dirimu sendiri_

~oOo~

Hujan di hari pertama musim semi

Mobil Audi berwarna hitam mengkilap melesat membelah jalan raya yang sedang terguyur hujan, kecepatan mobil itu nyaris melampaui batas kecepatan yang ditentukan peraturan lalu lintas. Wiper kaca depan mobil bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seirama dengan air hujan yang dingin mengalir tanpa henti pada kaca mobil . Tetesan air hujan jatuh mengenai body mobil .. terdengar dari bunyi kecipak yang memecah kesunyian di dalamnya. Roda mobil dengan angkuh melindas genangan air di jalanan dan Cho Kyuhyun, Sang penumpang mobil bisa mendengar mereka terciprat ke segala arah.

"Kita perlu merencanakan ini dengan sempurna. Satu tahun adalah waktu yang terlalu lama. Ada Namja baru yang dipilih perusahaan. Aku telah mendengar ia bernyanyi, dan Kurasa ia berkualitas," Manager Kyuhyun hanya bermonolog sambil memeriksa lembaran-lembaran kertas di tangannya, mencari nama yang sulit di carinya selama sepuluh menit ini.

Tatapan Kyuhyun mengarah ke luar jendela, mengamati hujan yang menembak angkuh seperti panah ke permukaan bumi.

"Apa dia sebagus Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tenang, menghembuskan nafasnya ke kaca mobil dan mengamati nafasnya yang hangat itu berhembus. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kaca itu dan membuat sebuah lingkaran yang tidak sempurna sambil menuliskan namanya di atas lingkaran itu.

Managernya berhenti berucap, berbalik memandang Kyuhyun, dan menggeleng putus asa.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau akan comeback setelah 1 tahun vacummu. Kau membutuhkan partner baru karena Ryeowook tidak akan pernah kembali. Jika kau ingin mencari sosok Ryeowook di setiap partner baru yang kami recomendasi, mungkin kau akan mengorbankan Comebackmu ini dan mengejarnya ke jepang.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan focus dengan lingkaran yang ia ciptakan, memandangnya menguap setelah beberapa menit. Setelah uap itu menghilang.. Kyuhyun menaikkan kerah mantelnya lebih tinggi, meringkuk sedikit di kursi dan memasang sebuah earphone di telinganya. Sebuah lagu ballad mengalun sendu pada pendengarannya, Sebuah lagu yang bertemakan tentang kehilangan cinta dan sakit hati. Suaranya sendiri mengalun indah di telinganya, dengan didukung satu nada tinggi yang sukses orang itu capai dengan sempurna.

Suara Ryeowook. Sebuah suara yang Kyuhyun akan kenali walaupun ia menutup mata. Suara yang begitu indah dan familiar baginya.

Ia dan Ryeowook sudah saling mengenal sejak Senior High School, menjadi anggota band yang sama, bernyanyi bersama, bermain bersama, tumbuh bersama.. jatuh cinta bersama. Tiga tahun lalu, mereka training dengan sebuah Managemen ternama, lalu mendatangani kontrak dengan salah satu perusahaan intertaiment terbesar di Korea, dilatih selama tiga bulan, merilis chart-topping dan semua yang telah mereka lalui bersama, itu adalah sejarah baginya. Itu seharusnya menjadi suatu kisah yang sempurna, dan layak untuk dicetak menjadi sebuah buku.

Tapi Ryeowook memiliki mimpi sendiri dan ingin menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Ryeowook adalah seorang Namja yang tidak bisa diikat dengan apapun dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.. lebih dari orang lain, bahwa mimpi Ryeowook tidak hanya di Korea. Rekannya itu ditujukan untuk sesuatu yang jauh lebih kecil dari kehidupan seorang idola popular tapi sesuatu itu jauh lebih besar daripada apa yang Kyuhyun pernah impikan.

Ketika Ryeowook menikah dengan seorang pengusaha di Jepang tahun lalu dan memutuskan untuk pindah secara permanen ke Jepang, Kyuhyun berharap sebuah kebahagiaan untuk mereka dengan senyum diwajahnya, dengan hadiah di tangannya tapi tidak dengan hatinya.. sebuah lubang tak kasap mata telah tercipta di hatinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya di depan puluhan kamera yang blitz mereka. Namun ketika Blizt itu mereda, Ryeowook sudah berada di pelukan orang lain. Kyuhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, sebuah kata yang pernah harus ia ucapkan _'Saranghae'_.

~oOo~

Setahun kemudian, setelah membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menyembuhkan dan menutupi retakan-retakan hatinya yang patah, Kyuhyun hendak kembali ke kehidupannya. Sebuah awal baru, seperti yang Managernya katakan. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, itu hanyalah sisa-sisa cahaya dari apa yang ia miliki bersama Ryeowook, sisa dari sesuatu yang indah yang ia gunakan untuk topangan hidupnya.

"Ah, Ini dia.. Lee Sungmin," Sembur Managernya. "Pasangan barumu adalah Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar, ia tidak perduli. Siapapun bisa menjadi pasangannya, siapapun bisa menyanyi, siapapun dapat bermain piano jauh lebih baik dari yang Ryeowook bisa. Tapi Hanya Ryewook yang ia inginkan..

Tidak ada orang lain.

~oOo~

Mobil itu berhenti di depan gedung bertembok dinding kaca transparan dan lift yang terus bekerja. Hujan telah reda.. meninggalkan tetes-tetesan kecil yang menggelitik bumi. Bahkan langit gelap di atasnya telah mendapatkan kembali sedikit warna dari sinar lemah matahari sore yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan kelabu. Itu adalah adegan kolaborasi hujan dan sinar matahari yang indah tapi tersirat makna lain, seolah-olah cuaca sedang mengerti suasana hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Managernya dari belakang, wajahnya ditutupi dengan Sunglass besar, karena mereka sedang memasuki gedung sehingga menghindari resiko kemungkin ada fans yang akan mengenali mereka. Mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam lift tanpa mengulur waktu.

~oOo~

Sebuah pelukan hangat dan senyuman lebar menyambut mereka di ruangan pertemuan itu, ditambah dengan sebuah salam basa-basi. Di ruangan itu terdapat orang-orang dengan nama-nama besar dan berpengaruh dalam dunia intertain, Kyuhyun hanya berkedip dan tersenyum palsu untuk mencermintakan kesopanannya. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Managernya, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan menunggu. Akhir-akhir ini, Semua kegiatannya hanyalah menunggu.

"Kami telah menemukan partner baru yang sempurna untukmu," Seorang pria kekar berusia pertengahan empat puluh tahun mengisyaratkan seseorang untuk masuk. "Lee Sungmin," ucapnya.

Lee Sungmin terlihat biasa saja, sedikit terlihat kekanak-kanakan dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang jatuh menjuntai di matanya. Bibir shape-Mnya yang sedikit cemberut meregang menjadi busur sempurna ketika ia tersenyum. Namun, Mungkin matanya yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat sangat cantik dan menarik.

"Annyeong…Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang bertemu dengan anda dan mohon kerja samanya, " Kata Sungmin sopan, memberikan sebuah bungkukan 900 di depan orang-orang di ruangan itu. Tangannya terkepal gugup terlihat dari lengan kemeja biru tua yang rapi tergulung sampai siku. Sungmin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan pandangannya langsung menangkap sosok Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum.. Senyum yang seolah mengatakan _'mari bekerja sama dengan baik, aku akan baik jika kau baik,'._

Senyuman itu adalah sebuah Senyuman yang tulus, namun Senyuman tulus itu hanya dibalas dengan senyum palsu dan pelukan dingin Kyuhyun.

~oOo~

Rekaman pertama merekapun disambut dengan rintikan Hujan. Bukan jenis hujan yang digolongkan badai ataupun guruh tapi Hujan yang tenang dan damai.. dan suatu harapan pelangi akan mewarnai langit setelah ini.

Sungmin terduduk di jock mobil, bermain dengan DS Yellow sementara Kyuhyun duduk diam di dekat jendela.

"Kita akan pindah ke Drom baru besok," Kata Sungmin santai, mempouty ketika karakter yang dimainkannya itu kalah dan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus membalas perkataan Sungmin. "Kenapa kau selalu diam? Berbicaralah sedikit," keluh Sungmin, setelah merasa kurangnya percakapan yang bersahabat antara mereka sejak hari perkenalan mereka.

"Ini masalah preferensi," Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, dengan mata yang masih terpaku memandang keluar, memperhatikan rintik –rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca mobil.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa kuman akan mengisi mulutmu lebih banyak ketika kau tidak berbicara? Itu sangat menakutkan, kan?" Sungmin tersenyum ramah, menutup DSnya dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang menekuk menyangga kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berbalik untuk melihat Sungmin dan melotot.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa orang yang banyak bicara itu akan cepat mati?" Balas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa dengan suara yang menggelegak dari tenggorokannya, bermain-main di dalam mobil bernuansa suram itu menyenangkan dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun yang selalu melebih-lebihkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa 70% dari orang-orang yang paling menyedihkan didunia sembuh dari depresi setelah mereka menemukan seseorang untuk diajak bicara?"Balas Sungmin dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Ayolah.. Bicara itu tidaklah buruk. Maksudku… kau tahu, kita memang memberikan kesan misterius dan cool di atas panggung untuk menunjukkan charisma kita.. tapi kita tidak juga harus menerapkan itu di luar panggung… memang apakah sebegitu sulitnya beramah-tamah satu sama lain di luar pangung?"

"Kita?" Ulang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk. " Tidak akan ada kata 'Kita'. Yang selalu ada itu 'Kau' dan 'Aku', atau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Jangan pernah menganggap bahwa kita ini bersama," Kata Kyuhyun acuh.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama. "Tapi.. kita partner. Duo. Bagaimana bisa tidak menjadi 'Kita'?" Tanya Sungmin sambil Menyipitkan matanya memandang Kyuhyun yang tetap diam.. dan itu semakin membuat Sungmin kesal dengan terlihatnya Sungmin yang mempouty bibirnya imut. "Orang tidak bisa eksis sendiri..Lho?" Sungmin mengingatkan. "Tidak perduli kemanapun kau pergi sepanjang hidupmu atau apa yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan bisa menghindari kata 'Kita'. Jika kau tetap berpikir seperti itu, kesepian dan kesendirian yang akan kau dapatkan," Kata Sungmin sesaat sebelum mobil berhenti di depan studio rekaman.

~oOo~

Lagu baru yang akan mereka nyanyikan sekarang sangat bertolak belakang dari biasanya, lagu Ballad yang selalu bertemakan kesedihan yang sering Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook nyanyikan dulu.. sepertinya akan sedikit berubah mulai sekarang. Kyuhyun menatap catatan ditangannya dan mulai membacanya, Kyuhyun tahu lagu kali ini akan sedikit membangkitkan sisi optimis dan bertemakan cinta.

"Aku pikir kita dibatasi untuk menyanyikan lagu Ballad?" Tanyanya kepada Manager yang sedak duduk bersila di salah satu kursi, menyeruput kopi panas sambil memegang burger di tangan kananya.

"Sebuah perubahan yang baik," Kata Managernya dan mulai menggigit burger di tangannya. "Orang-orang cenderung untuk menempatkan diri dalam satu titik dan mereka akan lupa untuk menikmati segala hal tanpa batas yang terbentang di depan mereka. Mencoba sesuatu yang baru untuk perubahan bukanlah hal yang buruk" Katanya. "Selain itu… Sungmin yang menciptakan lagu itu sehingga itu akan memberikan sentuhan pribadi yang berbeda."

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmn dan mendelik tajam ke arah Sungmin yang sibuk men-tuning gitarnya.

"Ryeowook selalu membuat lagu yang bertempo lambat," Kata Kyuhyun dengan santai berkomentar, sambil melihat catatan balok-balok not di depannya.

"Yahh.. aku ini bukan Ryeowook," Sela Sungmin. "Aku ini bukan Ryeowook dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi sosok Ryeowook .. jangan mencari sosoknya didalam diriku.. karena aku adalah Sungmin, Sungmin dan Ryeowook itu berbeda," Kata Sungmin sambil memetik gitar dipangkuannya, sesekali ia mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nada yang salah dalam pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun memandangnya tajam lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan tempat Sungmin duduk. Ia membungkuk dan berbisik keras. "Tapi kau penggantinya,kan? Bukannya pengganti itu harus sama dengan sosok yang digantinya itu."

Sungmin melirik kea rah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya menantang.

"Tidak ada yang pernah bisa menjadi pengganti orang lain. Aku Sungmin dan Partner lamamu itu adalah Ryeowook, itu saja yang perlu kau terapkan didalam pikiranmu ketika berusaha mengenali bagaimana perbedaan aku dengan Ryeowook." Kata Sungmin, lalu kembali memetik akord. "Pikirkan lagu . Secara luas mereka memang bisa disamakan ataupun diubah menjadi hip hop, ballad ataupun rock tetapi mereka itu memiliki nada dan suara yang berbeda. Kau tidak bisa bersikeras bahwa dalam suatu lagu suara itu sama persis dengan yang lain dan karena itu, kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu untuk membuatku berperilaku seperti Ryeowook-sshi ketika aku ini bukan dia."

Sungmin berdiri dengan gitar ditangannya dan melewati Kyuhyun yang terpaku. Aroma Vanilla tercium dari pembau Kyuhyun, bukan aroma citrus Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang bersemangat membicarakan sound engineer, tidak seperti Ryeowook… namun Kyuhyun sangat tahu betapa berbedanya mereka. Ryeowook akan membicarakan bagaimana keinginannya nada Piano harus terdengar kuat …sementara Sungmin..lebih ke sound engineer.

~oOo~

Masih dalam keadaan hujan di panggung promosi perdana mereka. Benih telah berubah menjadi bibit mungil, tumbuh menyembul dari dalam tanah. Daun hijau terang muncul dari ranting-ranting pohon, menyapa dunia dengan gerakan bergoyang mereka. Hanya pohin-pohon Sakura yang tetap gundul, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk akhirnya memekarkan kelopak menawan merah mudanya di atas tanah.

_Mungkin proses Move On terjadi dengan cara yang sama. Hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang tepat, musim yang sempurna dan kesempatan yang sempurna. Mungkin perlu sedikit dorongan dan langkah kecil di sewaktu- waktu untuk mencapainya._

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri gugup di _Backstage_, mengunggu giliran mereka untuk mendominasi pusat perhatian. Sungmin menggenggam gitarnya gugup, buku-buku jarinya memucat, tenggorokannya kering dan paru-parunya terasa disisi dengan air bukan udara. Kyuhyun, disisi lain, menggenggang _Microfon_nya erat-erat dan menelan ludah gugup, ia membutuhkan tepukan Ryeowook dibahunya yang selalu bisa menenangkannya di saat peristiwa-peristiwa penting seperti ini. Dengan gugup, Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping berharap Ryeowook berasa disana dan berbisik bahwa '_semua akan baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ah, Kita lalui bersama-sama'. _

Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun, merasakan kekecewaan ketika waja gugup Sungmin menyambutnya.

"Ayo.. lakukan yang terbaik bersama-sama," Kata Sungmin sebaliknya dan berusaha terdengar Berani tetapi Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin tampak sedikit pucat seperti ingin muntah.

"Kalau kau ingin muntah.. di pojok sana ada ember kau bisa menggunakan itu," Canda Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah ember di pojok stage. Sungmin menatapnya sebelum wajahnya tersenyum malu, tangannya dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya karena malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali dan memberikan partner barunya itu tepukan meyakinkan, membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat, dan membual tentang bagaimana ia akan seperti seorang pasukan yang tidak berani untuk melawan musuh ketika ia dalam keadaan seperti ini.

_Hal itu mungkin sesuatu yang sederhana, tidak kuat dan tentu saja tidak ajaib tapi sesuatu yang sederhana itu bisa membuat sebuah lubang dari sebuah dinding yang mungkin sangatlah kuat._

_Tidak selalu kita memerlukan sesuatu benda yang kuat untuk menghancurkan sesuatu yang keras , Karena hal sederhana pun bisa melakukan itu.. walaupun dengan perlahan._

~oOo~

Tetesan – tetesan hujan terjatuh dari langit, pesta kemenangan sederhana pertama mereka diadakan saat _Single _baru mereka menjadi _Chart-Topping _seminggu setelah dirilis.

Para _Staf _menyiapkan beberapa botol _Wine _, beberapa bungkus _Pizza _dan makanan ringan di sebuah meja, saling semprot menyemprot bir sebagai tanda pesta di mulai. Tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang sepertinya tidak menikmati pesta kemenangan ini. Kyuhyun duduk di beranda Drom, menghirup seperempat gelas cairan _Wine _ditangannya.

"Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menyendiri yang baik?" Kata Sungmin di belakangnya, bersandar di pintu kaca dengan segelas _Wine_ di tangannya. "Kenapa kau malah menyendiri disini ketika kau bisa bergabung di pesta didalam sana?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan bersandar di kursinya, menikmati aroma _Wine _dan sepotong _Pizza _di meja kecil samping kursi. " Aku suka keheningan," katanya dan terdiam ketika Sungmin duduk disampingnya.

"Keheningan kadang-kadang akan membosankan," Balas Sungmin. "Ada saat-saat dalam hidupmu, kau harus mendengar kebisingan untuk meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau itu masih hidup. Mungkin tidak hanya hidup, tapi benar-benar hidup.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu karena kau bukan orang yang mencintai seseorang begitu lama, kemudian tidak menyatakan perasaannya lalu setelah itu menelan kenyataan bahwa orang yang kau cintai memutuskan untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang baru ia temui…. beberapa bulan?" Rajuk Kyuhyun dan tersentak ketika mendengar Sungmin tertawa setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Kau akan terkejut melihat betapa banyak kesamaan yang kita miliki," Ucap Sungmin, bersandar di kursinya sendiri dan menghirup _Wine_nya. "Orang mengatakan bahwa semakin tua anggur, semakin enak rasanya, " Katanya prihatin sambil memutar-mutar gelasnya, mengamati cairan merah pekat di dalam gelas yang bergerak memusar . " Tapi kau tahu, ada yang baru yang rasanya lebih baik daripada yang lama. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka menawarkan sesuatu yang baru, Mungkin memang memiliki perbedaan yang besar. Sesederhananya rasa yang sedikit manis dan sedikit pahit. Tapi orang –orang kebanyakan menyukai itu…. Jangan hanya karena kau telah mengenal seseorang itu begitu lama, jadi kau harus terjebak pada mereka. Kau memiliki kaki sendiri, gunakan itu untuk menemui sesuatu yang baru, dan gunakan itu untuk menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik. Itu mungkin sulit tapi siapa yang tahu… mungkin sesuatu yang sempurna untukmu itu sedang menanti di sekitarmu dan mereka akan membuatmu berubah 3500 dan membantumu untuk melihat dunia dalam cahaya yang baru."

"Hahahahaha… Sepertinya ada seorang Penyair yang tersesat disini.." Tawa Kyuhyun membuat bahunya sedikit bergoyang dan itu berlangsung selama kurang dari satu menit, tapi tanpa disadari raut wajah kaku Kyuhyun berubah bersinar karena tawanya.

"Aku Serius!" Kesal Sungmin sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

'Aku tahu..Aku tahu.. Mianhae." Bela Kyuhyun.. menghindari pukulan kedua dari Sungmin dan tidak sengaja memumpahkan minumannya saat melakukan itu.

Pada saat itu, tercipta lubang kecil di dinding pertahanan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berhasil menciptakannya, Lubang kecil itu membuat setengah dari dindingnya runtuh, memungkinkan Sungmin untuk melompat di atasnya dan berdiri berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dalam beberapa saat, Sungmin sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin ini adalah awal dari 'kami' – Awal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

~oOo~

Ketika pohon Sakura mulai berbunga, langit mulai bersinar cerah dengan indahnya dan hujan berhenti mengalir membasahi bumi. Matahari bersinar melalui celah-celah kecil diantara kelopak bunga Cherry, menciptakan kolaborasi cahaya kuning dan merah muda yang indah seolah-olah itu datang langsung dari surga.

Sungmin berjalan dengan santai di trotoar jalan,tangan kanannya memegang tas belanja, ia tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang sedang mengunyah _wafel_ tebal. Mereka memakai topi yang rendah dengan kacamata besar yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajah mereka.

"Aku suka hari libur," Kata Sungmin sambil memandang tas belanjaannya penuh kasih. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pakaian yang bagus," katanya dan Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan ucapan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Sungmin . "Jangan berbicara jika mulutmu sedang penuh dengan makanan," Tegur Sungmin.

"Aku tidak berencana untuk berbicara," Bela Kyuhyun setelah menelan wafel di mulutnya. " Kau adalah orang yang cerewet dan sebagai orang yang berada di dekatmu, aku merasa tidak sopan untuk tidak menjawab."

"Sungmin tersenyum dan menarik Kyuhyun menuju sebuah toko pernak-pernik aneh berwarna merah muda –menurut Kyuhyun- Dan memaksanya untuk mencoba topi berwarna _Soft-Pink_ . Kyuhyun meringis dan mengambil _Wig _berwarna pink dan mengancam Sungmin untuk memakainya. Penjaga toko memandang mereka dengan curiga saat mereka keluar dan memasuki sebuah kedai penjual Takoyaki Jepang.

'_Apa mereka pasangan kekasih?'_ seperti itulah kira-kira isi pikiran Penjaga Toko tadi.

"Untuk seorang Namja kurus sepertimu, kau seharusnya banyak makan.. Kau lihat tubuhmu itu hampir menyamai triplek.." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mengabaikan ejekan Sungmin dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik ke berbagai toko ataupun kedai makanan. Hari ini adalah hari libur pertama mereka yang mereka habiskan bersama dan sepertinya Sungmin menggunakan waktu istirahat mereka ini dengan sangat maksimal.. Dan hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun duduk berdua dengan Sungmin dan berbincang dengannya sebagai teman bukan sebagai partner kerja.

Sosok Sungmin sangat berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Sungmin suka berbicara tentang berbagai hal yang mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak masuk akal ataupun tidak penting. Ia menyukai _Wine _tetapi membenci minuman beralkohol lainnya, ia suka berbelanja dan membeli barang-barang tidak penting sampai membuat barang itu membusuk di dalam lemari, ia tidak suka makan terlalu banyak karena ia ingin menurunkan berat badannya dan ia sangat menyukai kucing. Sungmin yang aneh, Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya gila, meskipun Sungmin tidak akan pernah menjadi sosok Ryeowook. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya meredup tapi malah semakin membuatnya menarik.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai Ryeowook?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka duduk disebuah kedai kopi sederhana yang terletak di sebuah gang yang jauh dari keramaian. Sedikit meringis saat merasakan rasa pahit yang menyerang indra perasanya.

'Kedengarannya sangat dangkal jika kau menempatkannya seperti itu?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menuangkan gula dan creamer ke dalam kopinya. "Aku mencintainya" katanya tanpa mengedipkan mata.

"Heeehhhh…" Kata Sungmin bingung, sambil menempatkan gula ke dalam kopinya seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin, perasaanmu sudah lebih dari itu ? Apa mungkin yang kau rasakan atau hanya sisa cahaya cinta masa lalu?"

"Maksudmu?'

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya dan berdecak kesal ketika ia mencicipi kopinya menjadi sangat terasa manis, sepertinya ia menambahkan banyak gula tadi.

'Nah, Manusia itu memiliki kecenderungan untuk hanya melihat apa yang ingin mereka lihat. Seperti penutup mata pada kuda, yang membuat kuda itu akan terus memandang ke arah depan. Kadang-kadang kita cenderung terus melihat masa lalu yang sudah menghilang, dan itu akan membuat kita melupakan sesuatu yang baru yang akan menanti kita dari arah lain. Apa kau tidak memikirkan itu?" Tanya Sungmin, dan beralih memandang jendela menatap siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkena matahari sore, membuatnya tampak bersinar.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, matanya terpaku pada sosok Sungmin yang sedang mempout bibirnya karena kesal pada rasa manis kopi yang ia minum. Sungmin tampak nyaman dengan apa yang ia lakukan tanpa mengetahui sepasang Obsidian sedang memandangnya tajam. Bagi Kyuhyun mata Sungmin masih ekspresif dan bibirnya itu masih sangat indah membuat matanya terpaku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain dari diri Sungmin, sesuatu yang membuatnya bersinar, sesuatu yang sangat jelas membedakannya dan Ryeowook.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?' Tanya Sungmin polos lalu memanggil pelayan untuk mengganti kopinya.

Kyhyun menggeleng gugup ketika tertangkap basah memperhatikan sosok didepannya ini. "Aniya" katanya. "Hanya saja aku pikir kau terlihat lebih cantik dari terakhir aku melihatmu."

Mendengar itu, Sungmin tertawa nyaring "Aku ini namja.. bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan diriku ini cantik.. cantik itu kata sifat untuk Yeoja bukan Namja." Ucap Sungmin di sela tawanya.

"Nde.. Aku tahu.. tapi bagiku kau itu cantik bukannya tampan" Bela Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. Terserah kau saja"

~oOo~

_Kyuhyun menemukan apa yang membuat Sungmin terlihat cantik hari itu_

Beberapa minggu kemudian, ketika bunga sakura mulai berguguran jatuh ke tanah.

Mereka mengadakan konferensi pers untuk album baru yang akan mereka rilis dalam beberapa bulan mendatang dan sekarang Sungmin merasa gugup melebihi waktu pertama kali Kyuhyun Comeback dengannya. Terlihat dari gelisahnya ia di tempat duduk yang ia duduki.

"Ini Konferensi pers pertamaku," Katanya gugup dan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dari bawah meja.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kita pasti bisa melewatinya bersama-sama," Kata Kyuhyun tapi kemudian ia tersentak ketika mendengar kata-kata yang ia ucapkan kepada Sungmin.

Ketika pernyataan mulai berdatangan, Sungmin mulai tergagap untuk menjawab dan Kyuhyun dengan tenang menggantikannya untuk menjawab dan membiarkan tangannya di remas oleh Sungmin untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Dan ketika sebuah pertanyaan muncul tentang pasangan barunya, dengan sekejap membuat pikiran Kyuhyun langsung terbang kesaat detik-detik pernikahan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun terdiam ketika jumlah kemera semakin genjar memblizt, menangkap reaksi dari Kyuhyun sebagai pusat sumber informasi.

Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengejutkan semua orang, Sungmin dan bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Memiliki pasangan baru seperti mendapatkan awal yang baru." Katanya " Ini memberiku kesempatan untuk kembali menilai diriku sendiri, berpikir ulang tentang apa kekurangan dan kelebihan saya dan semuanya." Ia melirik Sungmin dan sedikit mengedipkan matanya kearah Sungmin. "Rasanya seperti keluar dari persembunyian. Saya bisa menyanyikan lagu-lagu ceria, bernyanyi tentang sesuatu selain kehilangan cinta ataupun sakit hati.. aku bisa bernyanyi tentang cinta. Dan sangat menyenangkan rasanya bernyanyi lagu tentang cinta." Katanya prihatin, ketika menyadari ucapannya.

~oOo~

Sore itu, saat mereka menumpangi mobil perusahaan dan memandang pohon Sakura yang menumpahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mereka ke bumi, Sungmin menyikut Kyuhyun dan menyeringai.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin beringsut menjauh.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku,kan?" goda Sungmin, ia bergerak mendekat dan menusuk-nusuk Kyuhyun dengan jarinya. Sopir mereka sepertinya tidak mendengar karena terpasang sebuah earphone di telinganya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah

"A-Apa?" Katanya tergagap.

Sungmin menyeringai, beringsut lebih dekat kea rah Kyuhyun dan berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku," kalimat Itu lebih ke sebuah pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Pabbo! Tentu saja tidak," Sangkal Kyuhyun, Sungmin terkikik dan meniup telinga Kyuhyun dengan seductive. 'Berhenti meniup telingaku," Keluhnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku~.. Kau jatuh cinta padaku~" Sungmin bernyanyi. " Jika kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku, kenapa kau melirikku sangat lama tadi? Kenapa kau memegang tanganku saat konferensi pers? Kenapa kau tersenyum malu-malu dan gelisah ketika kita hanya berdua?"

"Persahabatan," desak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa.

"Lalu~" Kata Sungmin. " Bagaimana dengan kau yang terus memanggil-manggil namaku saat kau tertidur?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata melebar dan wajah yang seribu kali lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

"A-Aku melakukan itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk lucu, tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun terpojok.

"Tentu saja. Aku mendengarnya setiap malam," Katanya dan Kyuhyun mengerang. " Kau jatuh cinta padaku," Ulang Sungmin, lebih manis dari sebelumnya dan meninggalkan friksi tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun jatuh cinta denganku~"

"Ugh! Ne..Ne..Ne," Aku Kyuhyun, ia mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. "Tapi itu karena kau itu keras kepala terus berusaha membuatku berbicara, kau terus membuat lubang di dinding pertahananku, kau muntah saat pertama kali Comeback, kau tergagap saat konferensi pers.. kau terlihat cantik saat di kedai kopi itu. Dan semuanya.'

Sungmin tertawa ceria, Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya.

"dan Semuanya? Kedengarannya sepertinya banyak sekali," goda Sungmin

"Ah diam.. kau terlalu banyak bicara seperti Ryeowook," Keluh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mempouty bibirnya kesal.

'Kau masih memikirkan Ryeowook? Kau masih mencari sosok Ryeowook dalam diriku?"

Kyuhyun mendengus , sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Tidak," Katanya. " Aku masih kagum kau bisa menaklukkanku hanya dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Sungmin terkiki keras, suara itu meninggalkan jejak pelangi di dalam mobil dan Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin lalu mendaratkan ciuman ringan di hidung bangir Sungmin dan itu langsung membuat cekikikan Sungmin semakin keras, memantul di angin pertengahan musin semi.

Kelopak bunga Sakura terus menari ke tanah, menjaga pengingat bisu betapa indahnya musim semi dan bagaimana dalam kehidupan setiap orang musim semi bisa datang tiba-tiba. Ini adalah musim penuh awal baru, musin comeback.. ,Musim gugur yang mengambil potongan masa lalu dan Musin dingin yang membekukan. Dalam kehidupan setiap orang akan datang waktu saat kita bertindak seperti daun kecoklatan yang enggan dan ragu-ragu untuk jatuh dari ranting-ranting. Tapi terjatuh sangat diperlukan sebelum seseorang dapat memulai lagi.. bahwa akhir diperlukan sebelum cerita baru dimulai.

Hidup adalah lingkarang perjalanan tak berujung dan kemungkinan tak terhitung. Dalam awal mantra ada sebuah akhir, akhir yang paradox datang dengan awal yang baru. Kau hanya harus belajar bagaimana untuk menjalani hidup itu.

~End~

Membingungkan kah?  
Sebenarnya Nila sendiri sedikit bingung saat ngetiknya.. T,T.. tapi sebenarnya ff ini ff yang bagus ^^.. Nila aja yang bego translatenya..

Mian kalau jadinya jelek dan membingungkan


End file.
